


We All Fall From Heaven

by mammonrights, NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Branding, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tail Sex, Unsafe Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: You're a second-generation exchange student at RAD, newly housed at the House of Lamentation. The brothers all seem to welcome you warmly, sharing stories about the former exchange student, who found love with an angel and left them for the Celestial Realm. They're not willing to let you leave so easily.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 528





	1. Chapter 1

You belatedly thought you should have been more nervous being an exchange student in the Devildom, but it was hard to be when everyone was so welcoming. It was a little disorienting, suddenly being thrust into a different place with several big, attractive people waiting for you. But Diavolo welcomed you with open arms. 

You weren't even the first, apparently there had been a regular human exchange student before you. She had even come back for a second year before finding her happy ending with an angel. Simeon, they called him, and though you thought you saw anger on the faces of your hosts, it was quickly brushed off as they explained what the next year would look like for you.

You were welcomed into their home warmly by all except Mammon. He had huffed off after Lucifer told him your room arrangements weren't up for negotiation, which you hadn't quite understood. You were in awe of your room, comfy and full of lush vegetation. One of the other brothers- Levi, if you remembered correctly- laughed and said he was still hung up on the normie that was here before you. None of the other brothers seemed too concerned about it, so you let the issue drop and focused on enjoying your time here.

The first few weeks passed quickly, especially with all the brothers eager to spend time with you. Asmo was quick to talk you into weekly at-home spa dates, Beel took you out to all of his favorite restaurants, Mammon eventually warmed up to you and roped you into his schemes- which rarely worked but were too fun to turn down, Levi was quick to drag you down the rabbit holes of Devildom anime and games, Satan offered a quiet space for reading and someone to study with, and Lucifer… while he was more aloof than the other brothers, he still took time out of his schedule to enjoy downtime with you. There was one, though, that was glued to your side from day one.

Belphie. He hung off your arm everywhere you went, and if it was anyone else, you'd be concerned at how easily he convinced you to start taking naps with him. But he was the Avatar of Sloth, and he curled up next to you so sweetly, who wouldn't want to lay next to him after seeing him sleep so peacefully? He always made sure you had pleasant dreams and woke up feeling rested. So you let him hang off you as you walked the halls of RAD and the house, and you weren't even surprised when you awoke to Belphie cuddled up to your side in your bed. He had told you he slept better when he was next to someone anyways.

It was one of the few times that you weren't used to prop Belphie up as you walked home from RAD. He had gone home early to nap, but the other brothers were called to an emergency student council meeting. You were sent home with the instruction to wake Belphie and send him to the meeting, and you were a bit uneasy with the idea of waking Belphie on your own. You had heard the stories…

You found him in the attic, one of the nap spots he had shown you after you had grown close. It was probably the third or fourth place you had checked, and all the stairs paired with the long day had made you a bit tired. Seeing Belphie all curled up on the bed made you want to lay next to him, but Lucifer’s wrath was more pressing.

“Belphie-boo, you gotta get up.” You crawled up next to him and shook his shoulder lightly. He wasn’t even stirring from his sleep, so you took the chance to run your fingers through his hair. He always liked that when he was awake, so maybe he would wake in a better mood this way. His hair was silky under your touch, and you noticed one bleary eye open to you. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Lucifer sent me to tell you there’s a student council meeting you need to get to.” This seemed to wake him up. You weren’t sure why, as you had seen him sleep through the meetings multiple times.

"So, you're saying you came home by yourself?" Belphie sat up and clutched at the hand that was in his hair. You nodded, a bit nervous at the glint in his eyes. Your nerves only worsened as he began chuckling, pushing you down to the plush of the mattress. "You silly human, coming home all alone to wake a demon." He crawled over you as he spoke, caging you in. 

"The last one left us for an angel. We used to be angels, too, you know? But we weren't good enough for her to stay. You won't leave us, though, will you?" You froze, uncertain of how to respond. You loved it here, you really did, but you had family to return to. 

“I won’t let you anyways. Especially now that I’ve got you alone.” His hand played with the tie of your uniform, slowly pulling it undone. The buttons unhooked under his deft fingers, revealing your bare collarbone to him. “I messed up bad with the last one. I was locked in here for so long, and I didn’t have long enough to convince them to stay. I won’t make the same mistake twice.” His head dipped to your neck, laying a delicate kiss to the sensitive skin. 

“Belphie, I-” Your hands tried to push at his chest, but he easily caught them in his hands, transferring the one wrist to the other hand, pinning you to the bed. 

"Don't be so coy now, you've let me into your bed so easily up til now. What's going a little bit further?" You could feel his grin on your shoulder as he chuckled. The warmth of his breath on your skin sent a shiver down your spine, and you tried to fight the heat collecting in your stomach. "I've seen the way you look at all of us. Just stay with me and Beel, we'll treat you like a princess. Most of the time, at least." His free hand took to your shirt again, unbuttoning faster than you thought the Avatar of Sloth could move. You struggled in earnest when you were exposed to his gaze, dark and wanting. Part of you knew, knew that he was right and that you had no hope of fighting against a demon. 

With one hand, Belphie had stripped you of all clothes save for your underwear. His fingers traced the pattern of your bra absentmindedly as he leaned back to look at you. "You look so cute like this, shaking underneath me." Before you could retort, his mouth was on yours. His kiss was lazy, more aligned with the Belphie you knew instead of the demon atop you. You were so comforted by this that you hadn't fought him when his tongue softly traced the seam of your lips, exploring your taste like ambrosia.

While you were distracted by his leisurely kissing, his hands roamed your body, sneaking under the hem of your panties. You couldn’t help the pathetic whine as he carefully ran a finger through your slick. “Who are you fighting, little human? Everyone but you seems to know you want this. Even your body knows. Just give in.” It was hard to refute him when his fingers started plunging into you at an unforgiving pace. His hands seemed to be working at a different wavelength, as his sleepy kisses were still being peppered over your neck and face. 

Tears pricked at your eyes, your head unable to reconcile the Belphie you knew with the one currently pistoning his fingers in and out of your heat. You barely even struggled as Belphie ripped your bra from your chest, your panties following soon after. "You know what's funny? We all had pacts with her, and she still left. You won't, though, I won't let you leave. You'll learn to love me. Then we can live together: you, me, and Beel." Energy seemed to course through him as he rushed out of his clothes. The most you could do was rise on shaking arms while he undressed, but the tell-tale sound of Belphie morphing into his demon form told you that you'd never even reach the door. 

"You belong to me now." He loomed over your body, bare chest pressed to your back as your shuddering arms threatened to collapse underneath you. A gasp passed through your lips as his dick slid through your dripping slit and pressed in without warning. The breath was pushed from your lungs as he thrust in, your arms finally giving out as you landed face-first in the tangle of blankets. Belphie only pushed you down further, spreading your legs out to allow him to thrust deeper into your heat. You scrambled to get breath into your lungs before he bucked into you again, all the air leaving you with a keening cry. 

"You're so cute when you struggle, you know that, right?" He cooed above you, dragging a hand through your hair much too gently for how he ravaged you. His head dropped to the back of your neck as he sped up, and you were vaguely grateful that he at least made sure you were prepped beforehand. Your hands tugged at the blanket, bunching it under your hips and unwillingly propping yourself up to meet his thrusts. With the angle you had inadvertently placed yourself at, Belphie's cock was relentlessly dragging at your sweet spot. He lifted his head to lick a line up the curve of your shoulder. "You sound so sweet, screaming for me, little human. Better than any lullaby. I promise you'll love me. The last human may have gotten my pact, but you're going to be special. You're going to get my mark." His hand drifted from the painful grip on your hips to delicately wrap around your throat. "Should I put it here? My brothers might get jealous if they see it." His manic giggle reverberated through your skin as he pressed his lips to your shoulder. His pace was relentless, desperate as he whined against you. You let out a choked sob at the thought of his brothers seeing his mark on you, which only seemed to rile Belphie up. "No, I want it to be somewhere secret. Just for you and me. And Beel, I can share when I want to." His hand slowly trailed down your body, absentmindedly groping at your breast before following the curve of your hip down. 

His fingers dipped to your swelling cunt, swiping over your clit a few times until you started squirming against his hold. "Such a good little human, such a good little pet." He cooed in your ear, the loving tone in his voice a chilling contrast from the snap of his hips against your ass. His hand finally ceased their journey on the top of your thigh. "I'm going to lay my head on your lap every night and know that my mark is right there." The glee in his voice sent a chill through your veins before fire flooded your body. His hand burned against your thigh, a pure red hot agony. You clenched against his length, pulling a lewd moan from him. "Oh, such a good girl, take it. Take my mark, take everything. You're never leaving me now." 

You were so thankful that the pain receded that you didn’t fight the crest of pleasure you rode on after. Belphie groaned, his sweaty forehead braced against your back as he flooded your pussy with his essence. His cum stained your insides, dripping down past where you were joined. 

Belphie fell back onto the bed, an exhausted sigh filling the air. He pulled you to lay next to him, and you sought the solace of his familiar touch. You hid your face in his shoulder as he spoke soft affirmations in your hair. 

"Hush, the worst part is over. You're mine now, and me and Beel will take such good care of you." The kiss on your crown was too soft, too loving, too much like the Belphie you thought you knew. His hands drew shapes against your bare back, and you hated that it calmed you down. You should be running, you should be looking for one of his brothers to help. But Belphie had been your closest friend here… Who's to say their reaction would be any better. 

Belphie gently extracted you from his hold before gathering his clothes and slipping back into them without a care in the world. “I have to go to this meeting before Lucifer punishes us both.” Even after all Belphie had done, the threat of Lucifer’s punishment still made you scared. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He moved to hold you to his chest, laying a soft kiss to your lips, like a lover would. 

As Belphie’s hand traced the delicate lines of the sigil inked into your thigh, you finally realized. For the first time, you truly understood you were surrounded by demons. You hadn’t known what you were signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

Your encounter with Belphie left you more than just emotionally scarred, the angry red sigil on your thigh an ever permanent reminder that things will never be the same for you. The Devildom had suddenly shifted, the dark imagery in your head started to match its outward appearance. You shouldn't have trusted them, you let your guard down… What happened when the first human left? Were the brothers like this with her? 

From what Belphie said, it sounded like they all loved her and yet she didn't reciprocate. Belphie kept going on about  _ not letting you go,  _ he couldn't be serious… You felt your head spinning as the memories played back in your head. If only you could forget, then things could go back to normal… 

You hadn't noticed the bell ringing to signify the end of class, stuck in your head until a hand touched your thigh. Snapping out of it, you turned to see Asmo. Your immediate reaction was to smile, Asmo always made you feel calm and safe. But what if things changed with him too? 

Asmodeus was one you tried to not end up alone with very often. You were told his powers don't work on humans, but that wasn't something you were willing to put to the test. Especially after what happened last week with the youngest brother. If Belphie had those… desires… You didn't want to imagine what the Avatar of Lust would have waiting for you. 

Asmo looked down at you, those beautifully innocent eyes staring straight through you. "You okay, honey? You look a little out of it." He asked soothingly, easing your tensions. 

You nodded your head and went to stand up, Asmo held his hand out. "Y-yeah, just had some trouble sleeping lately." It certainly wasn't a lie, most nights you were lucky to get more than an hour of sleep. "That's no good, we can't have that! Come, you can nap in my room~" You went to protest, of course, but like it was a command, your body followed him. 

Following closely behind Asmodeus, he led you to his room. Once the door shut behind you, there was a chill that ran down your spine. Why couldn't you say anything? Why did you feel so warm all of a sudden? You felt like you were sweating through your uniform in a matter of seconds. Asmo turned to look at you, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You know…" He started, running a finger across your bottom lip. 

The action shouldn't have made you outwardly whimper but it seemed physically impossible to hold back the sound. "I  _ loved  _ her… Me, loving someone, can you imagine?" He laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls in an eerie echo. "But, I suppose I can love you all the same. And this time, you're not getting away.  _ You  _ don't get a happily ever after with the beautiful angel. You'll stay with us. With  _ me."  _

Tears were starting to form in your eyes because, no not again, dread was washing over your body. 

Yet, when Asmo reached out to touch you, you didn't back away. You  _ couldn't  _ back away. It was like you were under a spell and oh… That's when it hit you. Asmo very well may have you under his control, that's why your skin felt like it was on fire. 

His hand held your cheek and he pouted. " I really can’t take it when you cry like that… smile for me, alright? You’re so pretty when you smile.” Your lips trembled into a smile as you leaned against his hand. "Good girl… I don't know how Belphie treated you, but I promise that my time with you will be more enjoyable." His words made the hair on the back of your neck stand straight up. 

"W-what?" 

Asmodeus let out a giggle. "Oh yes, I know that he's marked you. I could feel it when I touched your leg earlier. Naughty girl, not inviting me to play. I'm a little offended…" He said with a sigh, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. "But don't worry, I'm a  _ very  _ generous lover… Come join me on the bed." 

You followed, timid steps begging you to turn around but you couldn't. Asmo led you to the bed and gave you a gentle push, causing your back to hit the mattress. You looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd snap out of it but the look in his eyes told you that's not happening. "Are you going to be a good girl for me? I don't wanna have to lock you up." He said with a pout. 

When you didn't answer, Asmo leaned forward to grip your wrists with a surprising amount of force. He didn’t seem nearly as strong as his brothers, but he actually had more control over you now than Belphie did. You supposed that made sense, Asmo was older after all. In a flash, Asmo’s attitude shifted, the playfulness disappearing as he tore off your clothes. “Asmo please, don’t…” You whined, trying to wiggle out from under him to no avail. 

Asmo shushed you, stripping you down to your panties. "Aw, you don't  _ really  _ want me to stop. That wet spot on your panties tells me how you really feel." He giggled, a finger rubbing you through the fabric. Your body shook as he touched you, every nerve on edge. The way your body  _ needed  _ him betrayed your head, your brain screaming over and over again that you somehow had to find a way out but you  _ couldn’t.  _

Asmo’s fingers pushed aside the remaining fabric covering you and wasted no time in sliding two fingers into your wet heat. You moaned at the sudden intrusion, feeling the burn of being filled so suddenly. “Ooh, yes.  _ That’s  _ what I was waiting for.” Asmo sighed happily. “I bet you can sing  _ so  _ pretty, baby. I wanna hear it  _ all night long.”  _ His fingers pumped slowly in and out, your body reacting in a way that you hated. You hated that you couldn’t stop yourself from gasping when he twisted his skilled fingers in a terribly perfect way. 

Your first orgasm comes quickly, Asmo watching you with dark eyes. There was no playfulness, no teasing. It was carnal and absolutely terrifying. Sure, your body was feeling good technically but you were also utterly terrified. You were completely under Asmo’s control, and he was nowhere near done playing with you. 

Asmo used his fingers to bring you to climax three, no four more times. Tears ran down your cheeks, the overstimulation was  _ painful  _ at this point but Asmo didn’t seem to care. He kissed your wet cheeks, slipping his fingers out. Your head felt like it was spinning, like you were about to lose consciousness but you were jolted back to reality by a searing pain on your right hip. 

Asmo’s mark shone bright on your skin, the pain causing you to cry out. All the while, Asmo was slipping his cock into your abused cunt. Your body shook horribly, trying to comprehend the burning pain on your hip while also getting used to Asmo fucking into you with reckless abandon. 

“Say you love me. Would that be so hard? I just need you to say you love me.” Asmo breathed against your skin, hands pushing your hips up so he could fuck you at a better angle. “ _ Say it.”  _ He grunted, thrusts becoming more powerful than before. 

“I-I love you! I love you Asmo.” You cried, body seizing as you somehow managed to cum again on his cock. “Oh, I love you too, princess!” Asmo said with a giggle that shook you to your core. “ _ So  _ good, baby. You are  _ perfect…  _ I’m never letting you leave. You’re  _ mine _ .” His word fell in quick succession to match the pace of his hips slapping against your skin. 

His grip on your hips tightened, the force of his hips suddenly lessened as he came deep within you a shudder of your name falling from his lips. You whimpered as you felt him spill inside, knowing you’d have a mess to clean up later. Another reminder of what had happened. Asmo peppered your face in kisses, telling you he loved you over and over again. “I’ll be right back, okay princess? You better still be here when I get back.” He winked, skipping happily out of the room. 

You turned onto your side, a shaky sigh falling from your lips. Your hip burned hot as Asmo’s sigil started to settle. Tears rolled slowly down your cheeks as you started to drift off. Your mind and body were absolutely exhausted. You couldn’t have tried to run away even if you wanted to. Without your control, your eyes closed and not long after, you were asleep. 

Waking up in your own bed was a shock. Maybe you had dreamed all that? Your thought was immediately squandered as you looked around your bed. There was a bottle of water and advil, a vase of flowers and some cutely scented lotion. Looking down at your body, Asmo must’ve dressed you in something from his room, a frilly little slip just short enough for the bottom of his sigil to be showing on your hip. It felt as if your hair had been washed and you surprisingly didn’t feel sticky between your legs. Did he… bathe you after? 

  
Your head spun as you tried to comprehend everything. What was Asmo trying to do by leaving you all these little gifts? Did he actually want your heart?  _ Could  _ you ever actually give him your heart when he was so aggressive in taking your body? The Avatar of Lust couldn’t possibly want your heart, no. There was no way… Turning to lay on your stomach, you let the tears fall from your eyes and soak into your pillow. Your heart ached as well as your body. Classes started in an hour, but you couldn’t be bothered. You didn’t want to move an inch for the rest of the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was easy to convince Lucifer to let you stay home that day, your throat, raw from crying, conveying a sickness you didn’t have even through the shut door. You waited until all noise faded away, longer still until you were sure all the brothers were gone for the day. Only then you changed into loose sweats, comfy clothes for a day of wallowing in bed. You considered using any of the presents Asmo left in your room, but the thought churned your stomach. Maybe another day. Maybe when your head was a little more clear.

Food you could handle. You didn't bother with making yourself presentable, merely padding through the halls on bare feet. The kitchen was only next door, after all. It still took you a bit of time to recognize what foods were okay for you to eat, avoiding Beel's food and any that wasn't… fit for human consumption. The names still threw you off a bit, but it tasted close enough to what you were familiar with that you could stomach it. You had to, at least for now.

You were so caught up in searching for food so that you could lock yourself away for the day, that you didn’t notice another presence in the kitchen. Turning around with arm-fulls of food, you ran into another sweat-clad figure. Both you and Levi jumped back, nervous and flushed, for entirely different reasons. 

"Oh… I was coming here to grab some of those snacks." Levi looked away nervously, and you were tempted to just thrust all the food into his hands and run back into your room. "You're skipping today, right? Come watch this new anime I found with me! T-then we can share the snacks…" Your every cell was yelling, begging at you to run. But this was Levi, he was just as touch-averse as you were now, he just wanted someone to share his hobbies with. Plus, what better way to distract you from all the problems rattling around in your head than escaping into some fantasy world, where things were predictable and made sense. 

So with that, you followed Levi to his room, the swirling blue bringing a sense of calm you hadn’t felt in days. You weren’t sure you even felt it now, but the ambiance sure helped you pretend. It was even… comfortable, lounging on Levi’s couch as the two of you bickered about whether the protagonist was good or cheesy. You could almost forget. At least Levi could be your safe haven.

Your eyes lit up when you remembered that he was the third brother, above both Belphie and Asmo. If you told him, would he protect you? He was stronger, after all. Maybe you could make an actual pact with him. If he believed you at all. You fidgeted as you thought about it, not noticing the shrinking space between you and Levi. 

Static passed between you as your fingers touched his, both of you pulling away. Levi yelped, and you couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. Even so, you put your had back where it was and focused on the show while Levi… red-faced and not looking at you or even the show, slowly encompassed your hand with his own. There was something so sweet, so innocent about it that set your heart thundering. 

The credits rolled on the last episode. Your hand was still nestled in Levi’s carefully, kind of clammy grip. His nervousness helped ground you, and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach every time his eyes drifted to yours only to look away and blush. 

“Levi… the show’s over.” You didn’t really want to leave, but if you didn’t go now, the rest of the brothers would get home before you could lock yourself in your room. “I should go, for now.”

“W-wait!” Levi jumped up from his spot on the couch, offering you a hand. “Let me walk you to your room?” You chuckled and took his hand, letting him help you up. 

“I’d like that.”

You walked in silence, Levi's grip on your hand feather-light. He wanted to be sure you could pull away if you wanted to; in fact, he almost seemed certain that you would. He stopped at your door, staring at your intertwined hands.

“D-do you want to skip tomorrow too? We could cosplay together… I found a few premade outfits on Akuzon I could have ready for you.” He rubbed his neck nervously until you nodded. One more day locked away in the sanctuary of Levi’s room felt just like what your heavy heart needed. With a furious blush, Levi placed a chaste peck on your lips and slithered away, leaving you blinking at his quickly moving back. 

For once, you laid in bed with a smile on your face. You couldn’t help but trace your lip lightly, daydreaming of what tomorrow would bring. 

Lucifer was not as accommodating the next morning, and you were glad you passed out dressed in your comfy outfit from the day before. He forced you down for breakfast at the very least, and you felt the tension in the air as Asmo and Belphie abandoned their usual seats to place themselves on either side of you. One hand fell to your hip, one to your thigh, and you could feel your breath catch. 

Across the table, Levi caught your eye. The look in his eye was indecipherable, but you hoped that he saw your plight. You shuffled the food around your plate, your appetite suddenly gone, pulling worried and hungry stares from Beel. He accepted the plate when you slid it over to him, but the look on his face was akin to a kicked puppy. 

Breakfast passed with a quiet tension as Levi’s eyes hardened on his brothers, the grip on his silverware turning his knuckles white. As soon as his food was clear, Levi pushed away from the table. He grabbed your arm, dragging you from your seat and the grips of the hands on you. 

"I'll make sure the normie stays in bed today, so she feels better tomorrow." Lucifer rolled his eyes at Levi's tantrum but nodded.

“It is important that they stay healthy and do not miss too many classes. Please see that you do.”

You thought that maybe Levi had meant it when he said he’d keep you in bed by the way he stomped out of your room after breakfast, but after an hour or so, a timid knock sounded from your door. Levi stood at the threshold, looking nervous. 

"You ready?" He couldn't meet your eyes, but you timidly reached for his hand, and he didn't pull away. The two of you walked the halls much like you had the night before, hand-in-hand and bashful. "I got a couple different ones for you to try on… I have a matching one for each cosplay… like a c-couple's cosplay." You thought you had seen the full range of red that Levi could display, but it seemed as if you had been wrong with how his face burned. You nodded, escaping to his bathroom to try the first one on. "I-I'll change out here!" He called after you.

You examined yourself in the mirror as much as you could. All things considered, it could have been worse. All your bits were properly covered, and although you couldn't see too well from the waist-down, it didn't seem like the skirt was too short. 

You had barely stepped out of the bathroom when Levi suddenly appeared in front of you. He seemed frozen in time, taking in your figure with an ever-reddening face. You went to reach for him, but he crushed you to his chest, kissing you fervently. He pulled away panting. “I’m sorry… you just look too cute.” He allowed himself a touch to your cheek before he pulled away, but your hands tangled in his shirt. “P-please. I don’t know if I can control myself,” He covered his face with his hands as he whined, trying to distance himself from you. 

He was giving you a chance to go. To run, but you were still here, clinging to him. Why were you still here?

He peeked through his fingers to see you standing before him, not even a step where he left you. His eyes roamed your figure like he was seeing you for the first time, stopping where your hem ended against your thigh. Your breath hitched as he took in the delicate lines of Belphie’s mark peeking out from the delicate fabric. Horror raced through your veins as you saw the red fade from his face only to be replaced by the look he sported during breakfast.

Jealousy

You took a step back as he approached, and another until your back hit the tank's glass wall. His arms caged you in, and he gave a hollow laugh.

“I should be excited, it’s my first time actually kabedoning anyone, but for some reason I’m not happy about it.” You barely registered his shift, unable to tear yourself away from the look in his eyes. His tail wrapped around your bare thigh, tightening over Belphie’s mark before continuing its ascent. His eyes widened as the tip of his tail brushed over Asmo’s mark.

"It's not fair," he whined, closing in on you. "I understood! You weren't going to be my Henry, but you were supposed to be my player two." The warmth of Levi's tail trailed over your panties, mixing with the icy chill of his eyes and sending a shiver through you. "Still you let them touch you, take you from me, it's not fair."

“L-Levi, I didn’t ask for this.” You trembled under his gaze.

"Taking their older brother's things…" He tilted your head up with a firm grip on your chin. "I'm going to show you that you're mine." His tail slipped under your panties to rub against the slick, slowly accumulating, the tip of his tail curling gently around your clit as he kissed you. 

It was different from the kiss from last night, more malicious, but your head was full of soft, nervous Levi. You couldn’t help but give in as he bit at your lip, letting his tongue consume the moans falling from your mouth. His tail kept moving, eventually sliding into your heat with a lewd sound. You were filled so suddenly that you had a hard time keeping yourself upright, your legs shaking underneath you. 

Levi chuckled mirthlessly, grabbing at your arms to keep you from tumbling to a heap on the floor as his tail writhed within you. "Uwaah! It's just like in those H-games. Keep showing me that face." He quickly slid the fabric of your outfit under your chest, wasting no time in propping you against the cool wall so he could sink his fingers into each breast, his face joining soon after. 

It seemed the further he indulged himself, the more his jealousy faded. He might not have been the first to have you, but he at least got to have you like this, trembling as he smothered himself in your tits. He gave one nipple a gentle lick, testing the water as you squirmed, the mild pleasure mixing with the overpowering passion of his tail and coalescing in a rising heat in your stomach. 

“I’m not going to stop until you make that face." He chuckled, enveloping a nipple with an amateur suck, too harsh and painful, but your body responded all the same. The sharp cry that left your mouth only pushed him further as he rolled and pinched the others in his fingers. The pain drug you further to your peak, and with a last thrust of his tail, you came. 

Levi watched you the whole time, enraptured as his tail worked faster to prolong your release. Your mouth fell open as your cries echoed through the room, and you could feel drool spilling out the side as he brought you to the edge over over-stimulation. Levi followed the trail from your chin to your lips with his tongue, giggling as he covered your mouth with his own. 

"So good, what a good kouhai I have." He picked you up easily, keeping his tail planted inside you as he walked the two of you over to the couch. The same one you spent the day on yesterday, watching anime and holding hands like first-crushes. He maneuvered your limp body over the arm of the couch, your bare breasts roughly rubbing against the coarse fabric. He flipped the skirt of the cosplay over your ass, clearly enjoying the sight of your tail-filled pussy covered by the wet fabric of your panties. You keened as he slowly removed his tail, enjoying the way you squirmed at the sensation. 

Once it was fully removed from you, he used his tail to rip your panties from your body, baring you to his sight. You weren't sure what embarrassed you more, the knowledge that sweet, nervous Levi was staring at your bare core or the obscene noises coming from the demon behind you. He wasted no time in pulling himself from his pants, palming himself with quick strokes before plunging into you. His tail had prepped you well, only the pleasure of being filled consumed you, causing you to arch off the couch. 

Levi was clearly inexperienced, his thrusts much too quick for your liking, but your body still hadn’t recovered. Bliss flowed through your veins unbidden, and you tried desperately to hide your reaction in the cushions. Levi didn’t seem to mind, gripping your hip and pushing down on the base of your spine to keep you pinned. 

“They got you first, used you like some toy, but I wonder if they got here too?” Levi’s obsessed voice drifted through your ears, but you were unable to decipher their meaning until you felt the tip of his tail trailing above your slit, circling the tight ring of muscle. 

“Levi, please-”You tried to plead with him, but before you could finish your sentence, his tail was breaching your ass. 

“Begging for me already? You really are the perfect little kouhai.” He ignored your struggling as he pumped his tail in and out of you, going further with each pass. 

"Please, it hurts, Levi!" You cried out. Levi chuckled, realizing his guess was correct: You hadn't been taken there, not yet. 

"Call me your senpai, and I might listen to you." He mocked, "But since I'm such a nice senpai, I'll help distract you from the pain until you get used to it. The hand on your spine heated, and you tensed for the pain you knew was coming.

It seemed even worse this time, the pain traveling through your spine and spreading to every nerve throughout your body. You faintly recognized the moans drifting through the air as Levi's as your body tightened and locked up against the pain. 

Marked, again.

At least Levi was true to his word, once the burn subsided, all you could feel was the bursting pleasure of Levi’s tail rubbing the thin tissue separating it from his cock pistoning in your heat. It was overpowering, feeling both at once. Each thrust made you more sensitive, and you could feel your mind start to fade as his dick and tail worked in tandem. 

“S-Senpai, please.” You had finally broken, bending to Levi’s will. Anything to get you just a little further, to let this pleasure finally crest. 

“Such a good little kouhai, cum for me.” He purred in your ear, spurred on by your words. He thrust into you mindlessly, losing himself in the tightening in your cunt. With a press to the still tender skin of your lower back, you came, clenching so sweetly around Levi’s dick that he had no choice but to follow you over the crest. 

He panted on top of you for what seemed to be hours. “My heart is beating so fast. You’re so cute like this, begging for me.” He talked about you like you were one of his idols, cooing over your every reaction. You felt exhausted, your limbs not responding to your urge to make them move. Levi seemed to prefer this, posing you on his lap when he plopped onto the couch as if nothing had happened. He fixed your hair and outfit with tender fingers, wiping your face until he deemed you satisfactory. Your stomach turned as he fidgeted with his DDD, opening the camera to snap a few pictures of the two of you in your cosplays. 

You only hoped that no one noticed the fucked out look on your face, and that the cum you felt seeping onto your thighs wasn’t visible.


	4. Chapter 4

Mammon had been avoiding you, more so than usual. You'd tried finding him multiple times throughout the week to no avail. 

You just wanted comfort… And you figured that if any of the brothers left would comfort you, it'd be Mammon. 

Maybe you were stupid for even wanting comfort at this point, too trusting that they weren't  _ all  _ like this. Lucifer normally would've been someone you could've gone to if something was wrong, but what if  _ he  _ snapped as well? The eldest, strongest brother losing his temper was scary enough.

_ Him _ marking you? The thought alone sent shivers up your spine. 

You searched everywhere for Mammon before finally stopping in front of his door. You gave a tentative knock and heard a groan from the other side. Mammon slowly got up and opened the door with a sigh. "What, human?" 

The sight of Mammon standing in front of you made something snap. You immediately felt tears start to run cool down your cheeks. "Hah? What's your problem?" He huffed, but you were throwing yourself into his arms without answering. 

When Mammon's hand landed on your hip, his eyes went wide. "The hell is that?" His tone shifted, you're not sure if it's concern you heard or if it was jealousy. You looked at him with glassy eyes, hoping he'd understand but instead he laughed. 

"For real? Humans really are weak." He said, tugging you into his room and shutting the door behind him. "And naive... Ya can't be runnin' away now, can ya?" Mammon raised an eyebrow at you, looking down at your teary eyes. 

"You shoulda never come here. Thinkin' they could replace her with some new person, ha." He laughed, but you knew it was malicious. “You’re nothin’ like her, y’know. She was…” Mammon paused, you could see his face go through a range of emotion. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Why did ya come here? Ya think I’m gonna help or somethin’?” 

Your hands started to shake, the tension in the room wasn’t making things better. You could tell Mammon was still comparing you to the first exchange student, you just wanted him to see  _ you  _ standing in front of him and not the last human. “Ya look pathetic.” He shook his head. 

“Mammon, I-” You tried to find your words, but Mammon didn’t seem to be feeling very patient. “Oh I get it, ya poor little thing…” He stepped closer, placing a hand under your chin to force your gaze up. “Ya want some protection? Of course The Great Mammon can provide.” A smirk started to spread across his face. “But I don’t do anythin’ for free.” Mammon hummed, running his finger over your lips. 

“What do you mean?” Your voice shook, but Mammon’s gentle touch wiping away your tears made you want to melt. “Don’t worry about it right now. I’ll show ya.” He whispered, his free arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his chest. His lips met yours and at first, it was soft. You felt safe. 

You knew deep down that you should’ve run, he had given you plenty of time but now Mammon’s kissing you and you no longer want to leave. When his hands started to pull at your clothes, that was when your brain started to really yell at you. You couldn’t let this happen again, could you? Mammon was different right? 

Your hands went to his chest in a feeble attempt to stop him. Mammon tightened his grip on you instead.  “What, my younger brothers can see ya but I can’t? I felt that mark, it was from Asmo wasn’t it?” His voice dropped to a lower octave, making your eyes start to water again. “Who else, hah?” He quickly picked you up in his arms and brought you over to the bed.

“Please, Mammon…” You whimpered beneath him as he set you on the bed. His hips straddled yours, locking you in place. Even without using any of his demon strength, you could tell he was stronger than Levi and the others. “It’s not really fair, y’know… That they got to ya first.” He ignored your pleas, tugging your pants down as far as he can with how he’s positioned on top of you. 

“I-It wasn’t… I didn’t-” You tried to defend yourself but Mammon cut you off. “Oh that’s right, ya can’t fight us off.” He chuckled. “But I bet ya liked it…” He lifted up to discard your pants, exposing both Asmo's and Belphie’s marks. He felt jealousy surge through his body, a low growl being pulled from his throat as he took your shirt off as well. 

Mammon’s eyes scanned your body, a sigh falling from his lips. “Ya sure you weren’t  _ expecting  _ this? These certainly are cute lil’ panties ya got on.” He raised an eyebrow, his hand sliding down your chest to tease you through the fabric covering your sex. You swallowed hard, cheeks flushing as you actually think about his statement. Maybe you  _ were  _ hoping for this, deep down… 

Your body shuddered as Mammon pulled down your panties, full exposing you in front of him. You couldn't deny the sick sense of excitement that flashed through you. You should be kicking and screaming and yet you didn't. Mammon  _ was  _ being nicer than his brothers, he was leaving you an escape route, albeit a small one, especially now that jealousy was running through his veins. 

Mammon rolled you onto your back, another stab of emotions ran down his spine as he looked at Levi's mark. He didn't know why exactly, but that's what made him give in to all the feelings he was having. His hand reached forward to the back of your neck, forcing your face down onto the mattress. "I bet they think they're slick, puttin' their marks in easily hidden places… But no, The Great Mammon isn’t gonna just hide his mark.” He said with a chuckle, making your whole body feel on fire.

He must've undressed as soon as he turned you around, his cock slowly grinding against your ass. You tried to turn your head to catch a glance but he was holding your head down with a surprising amount of force. Not that you  _ should  _ be surprised, Mammon was the second oldest, after all. "Don't worry, I'll take care of ya." He whispered, one hand still gripping the back of your neck while he started sliding his cock into your wet heat. 

Your whimper was muffled by the mattress, the feeling of so suddenly being full made your head spin. "What a good slut, takin' my cock like a champ." Mammon laughed breathlessly. "Guess that's what happens when ya fuck around with a bunch a' demons." His harsh words made your body flare up red with embarrassment. You didn't ask for any of this. 

You gave a feeble effort to get out from under him, earning a low growl from the demon above you and a hard squeeze to your neck. "I gave ya  _ plenty  _ of time, dumb little human. Now I'm gonna use ya to my heart's content, got it?" He grunted, hips sharply hitting yours to punctuate his sentence. His hand felt warm on your skin so you braced, expecting to feel that searing pain again.

Mammon hesitated before pressing hard, knowing your muffled cries were for him to be kinder than his brothers had been. You've been through enough. If this were  _ his  _ MC, he would never hurt her. 

But you're not her, and you never would be. 

"You're not  _ my  _ girl, don't be tryin' to make me feel bad with those tears. You got yourself in this situation. This ain't my fault!" His voice sounded just a bit desperate, like he wished somehow you would become her when he said that. Your tears started to soak in the mattress, quiet sobs left your chest. If you could magically become the first exchange student, you would do so in the blink of an eye. 

Maybe this  _ is  _ your fault. If you were better, more like her, Mammon's hands would be gentle. Loving even. Maybe you deserve the burning pain that is starting to hit your neck as Mammon undoubtedly starts to mark you. You should’ve been better, should’ve been  _ her. _

Mammon’s pace was relentless, fucking you into the mattress but all you could focus on was the burning pain coming from your neck and spreading down your back. It  _ hurt,  _ worse than any of the other three so far. You weren’t sure if it was the sensitive area or just that Mammon really is that much stronger. 

“Ya look pretty nice with my mark, babe.” You could practically hear the smirk in Mammon’s voice, removing his hand from your neck to give your ass a hard smack. You jolted forward with a moan. “P-please, Mammon I-” Mammon chuckled at your pleas. “Want somethin’? Tell me, then.” 

You turned your head to face him with wet cheeks and begging eyes. Mammon almost gave in when he saw the look on your face, he almost thought of you as her. He shook his head quickly and growled. “Don’t fuckin’ look at me like that, all fuckin’ pathetic. I’m making ya feel good, aren’t I? You’re certainly wet around my cock.” He grumbled, hands gripping your hips enough to bruise over your previous pact mark.

"Is somethin' wrong with me, huh? Am I not good enough for your whore cunt, but my brothers were?" Mammon shuddered, feeling your walls clench around him. Your hands gripped hard into the blanket, a whimper wracking your body. "Were they better than me or somethin'? Ya like their cocks better?" 

You shook your head as much as you could. "N-no, y-you're  _ so _ good. Please, don't stop." He smirked. “Good girl.” He whispered, sneaking a hand around your thigh to toy with your clit. Skilled fingers built your orgasm within seconds, your body quivering as pleasure shot up and down your spine. 

You shouldn't be giving into the pleasure like this, there was a sane part of your brain screaming at you for enjoying the way Mammon was fucking you. You should have been begging him to stop but there was a sick sense of enjoyment that coursed through you every time you moved your head and felt the pain of his still burning mark.

Your orgasm came quickly, heat surging through your veins as Mammon fucked you through it. His growls got more intense the tighter you squeezed around him. "Squeezin' so tight it's almost like ya don't want me out." He said with a breathy moan. "I'll cum so deep in ya that it'll be drippin' for the rest of the day." 

Your moan was more desperate than you wanted, gripping tight onto the sheets. "P-please." You weren't even sure what you were begging for, but you just wanted more. More Mammon. He snaked a hand forward, into your hair and yanked. "Bet ya'd always be mine if I put a baby in ya." He smirked at the way you flushed and moaned. 

"Ya could just stay here with me. Be my pretty doll just for me. You couldn't  _ possibly  _ leave me if ya had my baby now, could ya?" Mammon groaned at the thought. You might not have been who he wanted, but he could make do. "As long as ya don't leave me, I'd do anythin'..." 

He couldn't stomach the thought of even  _ you  _ leaving him. "You're gonna stay with me, ya hear?" His voice shook as he started to cum, filling you to the point of it already seeping out around his cock and onto your thighs. 

Marked inside and out, you started to feel the panic once again. But for what? Maybe it was time to just accept this.

For the first time since this started, you didn't feel like running back to your room. What was the point? You'd be found at some point and you're sure this cycle would start anew. Your eyes closed as Mammon pulled his softening cock out, you jumped at the unexpected feeling of fingers running down your inner thigh before entering your sore cunt. 

"Can't be wastin' any of this, can we babydoll?" Mammon hummed, pushing his seed deeper inside. "And don't even think about leavin' right now." His words were harsh, but his tone lacked bite. He knew you'd leave eventually, and he knew he shouldn't stop you. 

But it was gnawing at him, the feeling of abandonment from  _ his  _ girl hitting him hard as he watched you start to fall asleep. He didn't want you to leave him, too. But he also  _ knew  _ he was being greedy by keeping you here, he's always tried so hard to fight his nature. 

He let you fall asleep, only carrying you to your room when he knew you wouldn't wake up. He could keep you locked away, all to himself, but you weren't worth it. Not to him, at least. His heart still dreamed of her, and you would _never_ be her. 


End file.
